


Empty Fuel Tanks

by Zenna



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Biker Grantaire, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, M/M, Not really prominent, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 15:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10721928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenna/pseuds/Zenna
Summary: Grantaire is at a crossroads in his life and without knowing where to turn he decides to run away.After thinking better of it he returns to Paris where Enjolras confronts him about their relationship and future.





	Empty Fuel Tanks

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this ages ago and came back to it, made it a oneshot, and pumped it out so I hope you like it but as usual not my best stuff. Happy endings, little angsty, just insecurities tbh. As usual I'm projecting onto my characters because I love motorbikes and my life is sad. Enjoy~

Sitting besides his bike, his last, out of date, cigarette burning away, Grantaire wondered exactly what had brought him to run away. In reality he had rode about two hours south, thought it was stupid and got half way back home before running out of petrol. He snorted out a laugh, He thought that becoming Enjolras' boyfriend would be such a wondrous thing, all his problems solved, and it was, at times. Having a boyfriend who argues with you and doesn't want to see you as much as you want to see him Is hard to live with at other times.

 

But it only took a moment to realize that this time Enjolras wasn't the root of all his issues, which was new. Grantaire couldn't keep up in education. Not only was he behind but he didn't know what he wanted to do, his drive to be an artist had fallen, his work progressively dropping in quality. Did he want to stay in education or drop out and get a full time job and if so then what? What were his motives? Dance? Not advanced enough to make a career. Fencing? It was a hobby, he hadn't competed in years. Boxing? he doesn't even train professionally, so what? How can a creative person make money? He couldn't go back to working with drugs, he had too many police with their eyes on him.

 

After he decided the cigarette had burned into his fingers for too long he dropped it and rested his head back onto his bike. Enjolras would be disappointed if he transported drugs again. He laughed at himself, because even at a time where he was considering running him and his bike into the ocean, Enjolras came to mind. He sighed softly, he would never want to let Enjolras down. He felt a buzz in his pocket, fishing his phone out, he squinted at the bright screen.

 

_**Enj: I thought you were coming around after work? If I've been ditched please tell me.** _

 

Grantaire let himself laugh out loud, despite himself. He didn't bother replying, just stood up, and pushed the stand up on his bike, and started pushing his bike down the long stretch of road. Every other mile there would be another buzz but he didn't bother checking, he had his texts ignored enough, he could be forgiven. It took a long hour to reach a petrol station, and with his food money for that week he filled up his tank and hopped on, it was another twenty minuets before he pulled up outside Enjolras door.

 

The door swung open to a sour faced boyfriend, Grantaire found it within him to smile, but only lightly.

 

“And where have you been?” Enjolras asked, blocking the doorway with a tough stance, as Grantaire packed his helmet away.

 

“Disneyland, you?” He smiled sweetly, it not reaching his eyes.

 

“Sat here waiting for you to turn up and worrying” Enjolras confessed, his stern demenor dropping slightly “your work said you left, your bike wasn't at home and no one could get a hold of you” Grantaire didn't respond, only walked over to Enjolras and loosely wrapped his arms around the man's waist, his shoulder armor and chilled joints not allowing for much else. “You stink of cigarettes”

 

“It's because i'm a fag”

 

“You know it clings to your hair for ages” Enjolras refuted, but buried his head into Grantaire's shoulder all the same, arms circling Grantaire.

 

“I really don't care, love” Grantaire mumbled into the mop on blonde hair In his face. “Can I come in and sit in the heat?”

 

“No” Enjolras mumbled, but Grantaire knew he was only teasing because Grantaire had upset him. After a long moment Enjolras pulled away, allowing Grantaire to follow into the heated house. Grantaire relished in the heat seeping into him as he softly closed the door behind him. “Check your phone” He did as he was told

 

_**Courf: Hey heard you didn't go home tonight, hope you're okay, message us!** _

 

_**Courf: Seriously Enj keeps messaging me getting whiney about how you're not home and now we're all worried about you too** _

 

_**Enj: I didn't mean for that to sound horrible I wanted you to come around tonight** _

 

_**Jehan: You got that book I lent you? Also pick up your phone or I swear someone will hunt you down and it will be me or Enjolras** _

 

_**Enj: I just need to know if you're alright your bike is missing and you are and I'm sort of worried please answer.** _

 

_**Enj: I love you.** _

 

_**Courf: CALL ME BABE xxx** _

 

_**Jehan: you owe me a lot of money for calming Courf down. Him and Enj think you might have crashed.** _

 

_**Unknown: Why didn't you give me your number? It's Bahorell u ass now reply already.** _

 

_**Jehan: if you get B worked up everything he'll release the Hulk.** _

 

_**Enj: I really love you.** _

 

_**Ferre: Enjolras is being very depressed, I understand you're probably fine but please reply, we all want to hear a reply now.** _

 

“Awww you love me” Grantaire cooed in jest, allowing the warmth seeping into him distract him from the welling of tears in his eyes.

 

“You test me” He bit back, rushing away into his kitchen, to start up the hot drinks. As Grantaire heard the kettle click on, he sighed, knowing with every cup of tea, was sitting on that overpriced sofa. With sitting on that overpriced sofa it meant a long, boring, emotional chat which would probably end in disaster. The routine was comforting though, when you life gets fucked around that often you relish the small things.

 

He collapsed into the once pale sofa, boots spraying dirt over the worn rug. That was all Grantaire managed before Enjolras peeked his head around the door frame, slowly and tentatively letting his body follow.

 

“Where did you go?” he interrogated, stance rugged, worn.

 

“South”

 

“Where?” Grantaire shrugged “Why?”

 

“you wouldn't understand, it's a 'useless' person thing” Grantaire bit back. It was petty, but he wasn't above it.

 

“I don't mean it when I say mean things” Enjolras mumbled, it was almost an apology “'taire, I do love you”

 

“fuck me for loving you too.” Grantaire groaned softly, sighing as he leaned back into the stiff cushions “honestly, I could be living a life of luxury if I still dealt drugs”

 

“or you could be arrested” Enjolras scoffed, turning back to the kitchen.

 

“You're no stranger to-”

 

“Why did you leave me?” Enjolras asked over him. His voice hitched, tears evident in his tone. Grantaire paused, staring at Enjolras' back with regret.

 

“I didn't know how to deal with anything, so I ran away, like a coward” Grantaire began to slip off his gloves, wondering if Enjolras would make him put them back on and kick him out. It wouldn't be new, It wouldn't be unjustified.

 

“You're not a coward” Enjolras mumbled, hand going to wipe his eyes, a couple tears streaking down his face. He took a deep steeling breath before adding “Just an idiot”

 

“Thanks” Grantaire laughed out “Tell me what to do”

 

“what?” Enjolras whipped around, his face now lightly tinted red from the tears.

 

“I can do anything you tell me to, tell me what to do, what career should I have? What education should I take? What should I and shouldn't I do?” Enjolras sighed, wandering into the kitchen to put together their drinks. Grantaire could just see far enough into the room to watch Enjolras put a green tea bag into his mug. He grimaced.

 

“Grantaire that's not for me-” Enjolras started before just sighing. “That's upto you” He muttered, fishing out the bags and bringing over their mugs, taking a seat cautiously besides his boyfriend.

 

“You're the only one who ever has answers” Enjolras gave Grantaire a stern look before passing him the tea.

 

“Be a lawyer”

 

“... okay.” Grantaire agreed, softly blowing on his drink “Do I have to resit my exams, how do I do it?” Enjolras raised an eyebrow at Grantaire before tutting.

 

“See, that's a terrible decision, don't blindly follow me”

 

“Got me this far” Enjolras looked like he was about to cry at that. Grantaire cringed. He always seemed to know how to upset Enjolras.

 

“Follow me with your eyes wide open” He suggested softly, into his tea, willing the tears away.

 

“I'm sick of having to try so hard to do that” Grantaire whined and something in Enjolras snapped. Grantaire jumped, spilling his tea, as Enjolras smashed his mug down on the coffee table in front of them. The hot tea splashing over the dark wood and his hand.

 

“I'm sick of having to put you back together when you break yourself, yet i'm not running away!” Enjolras yelled, it was a familiar sound to Grantaire. However this time, Enjolras had to take a steeling breath to calm himself, and he didn't rant. He didn't cry. He just breathed. Grantaire could tell he was trying. A long moment passed, and Grantaire sipped on his tea as Enjolras collected himself.

 

“This tea tastes like shit”

 

“Thanks” Enjolras eventually whispered.

 

“We're a shitty couple huh?” Grantaire added, light hearted, but it weighed heavy on both of them. He took another sip of his tea with a grimace, a poor distraction.

 

“I think... We're two individuals with issues and opinions that... don't” It was evident on the blonde's face he was reaching for a word, something soft, to describe them. “It's not an easy relationship”

 

“Agreed”

 

“But I won't let it go, if that's what you're expecting. I know you like pushing me away” Enjolras looked at Grantaire. Hair greasy, bulky motorbike gear on, smelling of smoke, eyes worn and tired; He saw all of that and still smiled. A soft, wide smile. “I'm sorry”

 

“An apology?-” Grantaire paused, watching Enjolras' smile fall “I'm sorry too.” and the smile returned, sadder, smaller, but it was there. That's what mattered. Grantaire placed his own mug in the pool of tea Enjolras left on the table and took both of Enjolras' hands in his own. Stealing his heat. “I make your life hard”

 

“Life is hard” Enjolras shrugged, watching Grantaire's fingers mix with his own.

 

“It is. I don't want to make it any harder” Enjolras' head shot up to throw Grantaire a worried look “I'm not breaking up with you”

 

“What are you doing then?” He asked. Grantaire paused, wondering exactly what was he doing? Probably making another mistake, probably making his life harder, but he had a bad habit of that, and he wasn't going to stop now.

 

“Lets move in together”

 

“What?” Enjolras asked, just a soft whisper. “We'll drive each other insane”

 

“I know” Grantaire laughed, running his rough thumb over Enjolras' softened fingers. “If you're always around I won't doubt us.” he shrugged, as though that was justification enough.

 

“You doubt us?”

 

“Sometimes, after fighting” He shrugged, “We have to learn not to fight” Enjolras chuckled lightly at that.

 

“We have to get a cat” He added. Slowly but surely it dawned on Grantaire what was just suggested, it was visible in the growth of his grin.

 

“Deal”

 

“...lets move in together 'taire” and finally Enjolras burst into tears, he was always an ugly crier, but he buried his head in Grantaire's jacket, arms around his waist and the hug was returned, tightly.

 

“Lets live together” He agreed, planting a kiss into Enjolras' tussled golden hair. “It'll be hard”

 

“It'll be worth it” came muffled from his shoulder.

 

Grantaire just responded with another kiss to his boyfriends hair. Enjolras was always worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I always Imagine taire on some lame workhorse like a Suzuki GN or Honda CG. Some bike that is cheap and u can fix with some duct tape and a tank of fuel.
> 
> Please leave me comments it makes me v happy! critisism welcome! I haven't read or written any Enjoltaire in a few years so idk how I did


End file.
